


Mats

by AishiCc



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dad Coulson, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mom May, One Shot, Some deep stuff, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: A little sparing, a little bonding, and a little coffee. Can't be fighting d-bags and demons 24/7 right?





	Mats

So if anyone reading this has been reading me since day 1, which I doubt considering my 6 months of silence, you may recognize most of this first scene. I took a scene form a Christmas prompt fic posted back in 2017, my last great month, and retooled it. It struck me as wasteful to leave deep themes and cute moments in holiday fair people really only read around that time of year.

 **WarNinGs** : One Shot, Bonding, QuakeRider, Coffee mmm.

**Aishi Say**

“Pinned ya.”

Nala, child, from the Lion King. Lion cubs are adorable am I right?

**PinnedYaHaPinnedYaAgianPinnedYaHaPinnedYaAgian**

Daisy frowned up at Robbie, who was looking down at her with a bit of a smirk, "Cheater." Pale gray clad chest rose and fell a bit faster then normal as she caught her breath. Dark wavy hair slightly damp at the roots, lips fighting to not curl into a teasing smile.

"Why, because I knocked you on your ass?" Robbie asked titling his head still amused, she was cute all rumpled. It was hardly his fault if she was getting rusty in how to fight without her powers as back up.

"Because you have to be," Daisy retorted holding up her hand for him to take, it was not like she was heavy or he was tried. The guy had inhuman stamina and strength whether he had muscles or not.

Robbie smirked taking her hand, "Just because I wasn't trained by May doesn't mean I can't fight." If he had not known before he would have learned quickly after becoming the Ghost Rider.

Daisy nodded as she gripped his wrist, still getting used to feeling his bare skin on hers, "You aren't exactly subtle." Pulling on his bare arm as she twisted she smirked when she straddled him, ankles pinning his wrists down. "Now, _this_ is better," Resting her hands on his chest she did not mind holding still.

Robbie blinked up at the lose pale gray tank top over black and nodded in agreement, "Not hating it no."

Daisy mockingly rolled her eyes at her partner, she knew he was teasing so she did not get mad as she might if was serious. She was hot and her attire did not hide that any more then his did, though it was still odd seeing him without his jacket at least on. Dark crimson and black were what he preferred since blood did not stain them, and when he sparred with May or Mack he did not want them to hold back. Daisy would draw blood but never went full out on him even if he could take it, he was not an enemy anymore. "Not going to throw me Reyes."

Robbie chuckled softly, "May would be heartbroken if that did." When Daisy grinned at that he shifted, ankles resting on either side of her throat before he pulled her down. "She has taught me a few things though."

Daisy blinked when she felt warm skin on either side of her neck before pressure, her back arching over the mat, knees still on either side of Robbie's waist. "Show off," His hold was firm but was not the crushing force he would use on a less friendly target. "Nice to know those learn-to-fight-like-an-agent lessons have been paying off, though you've been holding out on me." This was more advanced then he had been able to do when they had started, he could hit like a tank but needed work on his finesse, seems he had been.

"Where would be the fun in knowing everything?" Robbie asked propping himself up on his elbows, Daisy had only gotten into Lucy because she was curious. Even now that they were friends she was constantly trying to figure him out to varying degrees of success. She liked to figure things out for herself and he had never been one for over sharing.

Daisy met dark eyes and smiled a bit, Robbie was a mystery sometimes but at least she knew he was not a ticking time bomb as some of them had first feared he was. Placing her hands on his ankle she tapped and he lifted his leg so she could sit back up. "Next time we spar show me what you can really do now huh? We are partners so I kinda need to know." The Rider may be up there with the Hulk when it came to unstoppable forces of pissed off but Robbie had limits, every human body did even May.

Robbie nodded, there was playing and there was training, it was smart to not confuse the two, "Still have some catching up to do." He might be an expert in street fighting that was about all, it was all he had needed.

"You're doing just fine," Daisy assured him as she got to her feet and held out her hand for him, smiling when he took it. "No one's fault I got a head start on super spy training." Helping him up she let him go, if he wanted to be touched again he would let her know.

"Not something I need to know, I don't do spy," Robbie walked over and grabbed a towel drying his face. The terms, protocols, and fighting skills were fine but he was a fighter not a spy.

Daisy took the other towel when he held it out, "You keep telling yourself that Reyes."

Robbie rolled his eyes as the towel fell to his shoulders, "Not letting Coulson fully adopt me Chica."

"Will so," Daisy countered lightly smacking his chest, it was only a matter of time.

"Keeping telling yourself that Johnson," Robbie teased right back as he headed for the door, he preferred to shower in his own room after a work out. He was still getting used to the whole team thing, being a loner came easier.

"You loved it here and you know it," Daisy cooed crossing her arms, Lance had been slow to warm to them it had not lasted.

"And yet I always find a way to pull myself away," Robbie cooed right back smirking as he turned and headed for the door.

Daisy frowned before shrugging, "You always keep coming back."

Robbie turned hand on the door frame, "Mysterious eh?"

Daisy grinned as he walked off, calm and bantering was how she preferred him and she was pretty sure it was how he preferred himself. Not having to be alone was changing him, just in the short time they had known each other before he had left to deal with the Darkhold the groundwork had been laid. Shaking her head she headed for the showers, there was time to banter and learn later.

**PinnedYaHaPinnedYaAgianPinnedYaHaPinnedYaAgian**

Robbie glanced at Lola running gloved fingers over her curves, "You're not Lucy but you are still quite the lady."

"That she is," Coulson nodded when Robbie turned his head, "so sparing go well?"

"Yeah," Robbie answered turning, "May's a good teacher."

"Only because you listen," May did not suffer fools, powers or not. "Hiding from someone, or just waiting out of the way?"

"A little of both," Robbie admitted loosely crossing his arms, "I don't really know the others, and they are still somewhat weary of me without Daisy around."

"Fitz-Simmons would have an easier time accepting you were a time traveling alien than a possessed anti-hero," Coulson had dismissed the claims at first but after seeing and then hosting the Rider himself he was a believer.

"Yeah got that," Shrugging slightly he smirked in bemusement, "I get why she likes them so much."

"They are endearing, always was." Coulson was fond of all his team, he had failed to save Ward but Robbie was still salvageable, still believed he was able to be saved. As long as Robbie was willing to work with them he was willing to fight for him, he was very good at keeping his team's together. "Your room have everything you need?"

"I don't need much Coulson but yeah, you planning on keeping me overnight soon?" Robbie had already discussed things with Gabe, Coulson and Daisy would see to his brother when he was unable. He had seen how protective this group was of their own, it helped to ease his mind.

Coulson gave his newest asset a slight shrug of nonconminment, "I will try not to but maybe."

Robbie nodded, Coulson was a good man, true to his word spy master or not, "I know, so does he."

"That is comforting, my offer to fly him in whenever you want or need still stands. Daisy has a pilot friend who would be more then happy to oblige you, she is also one of May's trainees." Pipper would get along with the Reyes brothers just fine he was sure of it, Coulson rather liked her as well.

"I'll keep that in mind but right now my chain is faster," Robbie uncrossed his arms before he started walking past the spy, "I could use some coffee, you?"

"Thank you but May will have some waiting." Coulson reached out catching Robbie's arm, "You should worry less about the team being weary and just let them get to know you. They are warming to you just let them come around at their own pace, they have lost a few."

Robbie nodded he got that, "We all have, and I will."

Coulson watched the man walked away and smiled, it was good for people in their line of work to have at least a few friends. The fear of loss was nothing like the cold ache of always being alone.

**PinnedYaHaPinnedYaAgianPinnedYaHaPinnedYaAgian**

Daisy frowned as she crossed her arms as she leaned in the gym's door frame, "What have you been teaching Robbie?"

"Surprise attack techniques," May answered as she continued her warm up routine, "Robbie may be able to take a lot and dish out just as much but subtle he is not."

"No, but he sure as Hell can be unnervingly quite," Daisy smiled fondly to herself, she had never known someone who could go from scientist and still to flaming and raging like Robbie could.

May allowed herself a slight smile, it was becoming harder and harder to not warm to the guy, "Well he is possessed right?"

Daisy sighed looking down, she hated to think of her friend as some Hollywood horror movie cliché walking around, "Sure seems that way. I mean alien, demon, whatever the Rider is something even less human then me."

May turned frowning, she absolutely hated hearing Daisy talk about herself like that. Even if Inhumans were part alien Daisy was as human as anyone else on base including Robbie, "Not sure how you stand it."

Daisy shrugged looking back up, "It let me go...or Robbie, maybe both. I'm not sure how it works exactly, and I'm really not sure I want to."

"I can't say I blame you," May hated supernatural threats, "He's a good man, hides it well just like Hunter."

"God the two of them together...I need to make sure my phone has plenty of space," Daisy could just see Robbie walking by during a she demon story and asking about it as if Bobbie was a real demon. Only they could have a meet cute that out there and still be believable. They might have been disavowed but Robbie was barely an asset on paper so a meeting could be arranged, she had some phone calls to make.

May shook her head grinning amused, Hunter had grown on her, "They would either get along or try and kill each other, depends on their moods really."

"Bobbie would agree, well I've left Robbie all alone long enough so I better go track him down," Daisy grinned when May waved goodbye as she finished her routine. Waving back she walked out leaving May to her workout, the agents needed her alone to vent time.

**PinnedYaHaPinnedYaAgianPinnedYaHaPinnedYaAgian**

Daisy typed as she walked looking up at a whistle, blinking when a large mug of steaming coffee was held out to her. Black leather glove protecting warm flesh from the rising steam as it was held patiently for her to take. Hitting send she slipped her phone into her pocket before taking the cup in her hands, breathing in the rich scent of coffee and cream. "Psychic is new but useful," Robbie rolled his eyes at the teasing but was grinning openly. "So learning the lay of the kitchen while you have a minute?"

"Seemed like a safe way to stay out of trouble, besides you people live on coffee." Robbie leaned his hip against the counter as he sipped his own.

Daisy smiled, Robbie was good at those quiet little gestures people often took for granted, it was sweet he was taking to her team, her friends, her family. Taking a hesitant sip she hummed, " _So_ keeping you."

Robbie arched a brow before looking down, Daisy did not seem to notice, "It's just coffee."

"So humble, lots of late nights?" Daisy knew how that was, she had practically lived on caffeine and willpower during her Skye days while still living in her van.

Robbie nodded, sometimes he forgot what spending a night at home let alone in a bed felt like, "Never minded it really, night owl."

"Preaching to the choir," Daisy took a long sip, the sweet but not overly sweet drink warmed her throat. Glancing at Robbie she smiled at him, just standing there drinking coffee like a perfectly normal man.

"Hey you two, playtime go well?" Mack cooed as he leaned his folded arms on the counter glancing at the pair, they were unruffled and free of bruises. Robbie may be able to heal from anything in mere moments but Daisy sure couldn't, would be nice if she could sometimes.

Daisy nodded before lowering her now half empty mug, ignoring Robbie who she was sure was rolling his eyes at their friend, "Still needs to work on his subtle like a _lot,_ but he's coming along."

"I am not a diy project Chica," Robbie countered as he held out a mug for Mack, "she's just annoyed because she lost again."

"Again?" Daisy scoffed as she set her mug down hands still around it, "What is this mythical again of which you speak?"

Mack eyed Robbie but took the mug with a slight nod, glancing at Daisy who was in the mood to spar with words now it seemed. Robbie calmly eyed her for a moment, "You mean every fight we ever had?"

"Hey I was wounded the second time, so not fair," And that was before the wrench, his fist, and the road.

"Uh-huh. You tried to crush me with a car and threatened to take Gabe away from me, you are lucky all I hit your face with was my fist," Robbie narrowed his eyes not amused.

Daisy blinked at the narrowed eyes, Robbie was not bantering he was annoyed, controlled but still on edge. Reaching out she laid a hand on his arm feeling his muscle nearly as hard as bone, "hey, it's alright I was just riding you a little...I'm not used to losing to anyone besides May."

Robbie glanced down at the hand resting on his arm, lightly tan skin looking so much paler on black leather, sighing he nodded resting his hand over hers. "I know it's just...he's all I have left now."

"Not true Matchstick," Mack closed his hand over the shorter male's shoulder giving it a firm squeeze. "You got us now too, don't go forgetting that just because you regrow all your brain cells multiple times a week."

Blinking Robbie looked up before chuckling softly, "You realize how absurd that sounds right?"

"Shadup," Mack order before ruffling Robbie's short hair earning him a soft laugh as his large hand was batted at, Daisy breaking into giggles.

"Well this is unexpected," Simmons smiled warmly at the bonding she had walked in on, it was good to hear them laughing.

Daisy just waved as she calmed her breathing, Mack looked to Robbie to see if he would draw back, Robbie just tilted his head slightly at the scientist. "I'm not always serious or annoyed."

"It is nice to have verified proof of that Mr. Reyes," Simmons teased in her overly haughty tone before grinning, it was fun to tease their newest asset. "Coulson asked me to hunt you all down. It seems his meeting with agent May was more productive then he planed."

"Good ahead I'll be along in a moment just need some water," Daisy assured her friends, they shared a look before walking off. A glass of water held out to her got a smile, "Wasn't super serious but thanks."

"You have a cute giggle," Robbie had never really heard it before but it was childlike and so nice, proof she had not lost all her innocents.

Daisy lowered the glass eyeing Robbie for a moment before smiling, Ward had never said something so sweet like it was a well known fact. "Imagine what you'd hear if you let me win," winking she turned, grinning when she heard Robbie breath catch. Walking away she left him to catch up, their next bout would be interesting to say the least.

**PinnedYaHaPinnedYaAgianPinnedYaHaPinnedYaAgian**

So yeah this is what revisiting a deep scene in a Christmas prompt fic ended up producing. No clue how this will go over but I am done worrying about such things. If you liked this there are close to 30 other works of mine you may find interesting. If not there are not that many for you to avoid as you go through the QuakeRider works.


End file.
